nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Stupid stuff NC players do/say
Founded by Quill/Scorched. -This is purely for fun, so any material that causes problems will be removed quickly. -Don't use this to flame other players. Post out of good humor. Post parodies of situations, failed tech, sayings, or things you've observed about NC personalities. Chats Legless: Drunk * Volcano1qaz: You're drunk Leg. Give me your keys. *'Legless562': what keys? Locker or house? *'Volcano1qaz': The ones in your keyboard. *'Quill': lol, like in 10 days volcano will get a letter and it's filled with keyboard keys *'Legless562:' they's keys in my keyboard, how the fuck did they get tehre O.o *'Volcano1qaz' Rofl. *'Legless562:' dude this is serious... How the fuck did keys get in my keyboard, isn't that like dangerous? Legless: Drunk remastered *'Legless562:' i dont snort cocaine and why would you put my lines on even ifi did O.o . Dumbarse... *'Pen Par:' Okay, It's official. Leg's drunk and I'm really serious. *'Legless562:' lol man i thought you were joking! i was like zomg he might be joking! *'Pen Par:' ? Erm... Scorched... can you check his IP address? A drunkard can't be as bad as Leg is right now. *'Legless562:' what a drunkard? *'Quill:' you. *'Pen Par:' ^ *'Legless562:' no im leg Legless: Return of the Drunk {C}Legless562 dude dont post any fucking letters to me *2:17 Legless562 i dont want spam mail from fucking turkey *2:18 Volcano1qaz Posted. *2:18 Legless562 fuck you *2:18 Legless562 i dont want post *2:18 Legless562 anyway royal mail is shit *2:18 Legless562 will take like 10 years to get here *2:18 Quill not that sort of post leg. *2:18 Quill he posted it on the forum or wiki. *2:18 Volcano1qaz wiki, *2:18 Legless562 dumbass *2:18 Legless562 ur meant to use a letter box -.- *2:19 Volcano1qaz I'm posting that too. >_> *2:19 Legless562 what on the bloody forum *2:19 Legless562 cos that dont look stupid *a stamped enveloped on a wiki *2:19 Legless562 pratt -.- *2:19 Quill leg. *2:19 Quill you're being stupid *2:19 Quill get off the chat *2:20 Quill before you embarrass yourself even more. *2:20 Legless562 dude im not on the chat *2:20 Legless562 im not like some gay dude fucking it doggystyle... *2:20 Legless562 -.- *2:20 Volcano1qaz I'm definitely posting that. Brony Love! Ranthar Wayne: WHY ARE YOU ALL AFK Margerald has joined the chat. Margerald: I'm not, hi Pen Par: Cause I've got the zerg to take care of. Margerald: '''If you're afk 11:22 Pen Par Hi, Marge. 11:22 Margerald you're a hypocrite bitch hi 11:22 Ranthar Wane ... 11:23 Margerald unohypocrite meloveswane <3 11:23 Ranthar Wane <3 11:23 Margerald oh man 11:23 Ranthar Wane LOL 11:23 Pen Par ... 11:23 Margerald that's what spending 2 days in the mylittlepony chat does to you you become a fucked up brony damn I become... 11:23 Ranthar Wane that was SOO worth it. DarkTorva: Legless shut up. Stop being a drunk sod and grow up. {C {C} Legless562 : '''DarkTorvaness shush Men never grow up they just learn how to act in public {C {C} DarkTorva: No, there is a thing called maturity {C {C} Legless562: doesnt wine get that? {C {C} DarkTorva: Which you seem to lack, you drunk sod. {C {C} Legless562: isnt a sod something you wear on your feet? oh wait thats a sock The Truth about Marge Margerald has joined the chat.''Pen ParI spy with my little eye a wild Marge. How are ya, mate?MargeraldLook, whoever is using MY photos as their profile pictures and adding my friends, should STOP. Now. Seriously, someone put a picture of me and TANNER, MY BOYFRIEND as their profile picture. I'll find you, and report you. That's pretty damn close to identity theft. WTF. IGNORE THAT *Legless562wait what?! *Pen Par... *MargeraldMy sister has been using my computer. *Just...nevermind... *4:17Legless562marge *aren't you male? *4:17Margerald... *4:17Quillhe's like a reverse farma. *4:17MargeraldYes, and I'm not homosexual *4:18Pen ParUh... *4:18Legless562then why do you have a boyfriend calle tanner... *4:18Pen ParI'm so confused right now *4:18Legless562 *called *Pen ParThis is going on the Wikia Farma shows his true colours * '''Farmadyl:' Bonjour Petit Ninja Frère Six!@# ;D * Ranthar Wane: Eventually reaching the fabled FTA. * Pen Par: Gah! French! * Farmadyll: :3 Me and Ninja speaky. * Pen Par: Farma bayad Inglisi harf bezane. * Farmadyll: Farsi? * Pen Par: Faransavi kheili sakhte. Aye. * Farmadyll: Baise-vous.;D * Pen Par: Chi gofti? * Farmadyll: FUCK YOU TOO. :3 * Oops * Hi * nobody saw that… * hi (: Zombie Fetish *'Legless562': Volc,this un looted shop...What kind of shop is it? *'Volcano1qaz': I'll go look again. >_> *'Legless562': K, bear in mind they're heading towards the air port *'Volcano1qaz': They're heading SouthWest. I'm going south and west.SO,deal with it. >_> *'Legless562': What if I do deal with it ;O *'Volcano1qaz:' Okay...It's a beauty supply shop. >_> *'Legless562': Die in style.So you'll probably have me find stuff like make-up and very sexy zombies *'Margerald': brb in a while. wait. WHAT THE FUCK. Legless... *'Legless562': Lol Margerald do you have anything to say your for your disturbing zombie fetish? *'Legless562': I like zombies with make up on.'Nuff said. *'Margerald': Oh you bad boy. Puns, and a very... odd atmosphere *Forum Lord: Teran can have his cake, and eat it to. Whilst singing an AriA >.> *Eno Remnant: *Too. *Forum Lord: Puns! *Teran: Opera. *2:46 Forum Lord: Oh god that sounds funny. *Teran high + Opera? I'm laughing already >.> *2:46 Rpvictor: The Brood Lord of Seville *2:47 Forum Lord: Pavarotti, King of Blades? *>.> *2:47 Rpvictor: DT of the Opera *2:47 Eno Remnant: The Ten Tenor Axes? *2:47 Forum Lord;: ^ This kid. *2:47 Eno Remnant: Eh? *2:48 Forum Lord: They were all Starcraft references. *2:48 Eno Remnant: Meh. *I know virtually nothing of the game. *2:48 Volcano1qaz :As for your comment about destroying my atmosphere Bows, *no. *2:48 Forum Lord Neither do I. *2:48 Volcano1qaz I just want it to randomly rain fire. *2:48 Rpvictor Gah. *2:48 Forum Lord I know nothing about so many things I can make references to >.> *2:49 Eno Remnant Lol. I get my facts straight first. *2:49 Rpvictor Most operas lack English titles. *2:49 Forum Lord Mmhmm. *2:49 Eno Remnant La Muerta di Portici, *2:49 Forum Lord El Vandi Vid Vedi *2:49 Eno Remnant the opera that brought a government to its knees. *2:49 Rpvictor The Damnation of IdrA *2:49 Bowswer5 volcano, lol i dont think you get it *2:50 Scorched000 hi remnant *2:50 Forum Lord Don't hate just because he doesn't like Protoss. He's just Psico. *>.> *2:50 Rpvictor Lo *2:50 Eno Remnant Hey Scorched. *2:50 Rpvictor *Lol *2:50 Forum Lord I'm so on fire today. *2:50 Rpvictor Like a Firebat! *2:50 Eno Remnant *Ignites Magery* *2:50 Forum Lord ^ Lol *2:50 Volcano1qaz There's nothing wrong with a little fire raining down from the sky every once in awhile. *2:50 Forum Lord "There's nothing wrong with a little fire raining down from the sky every once in awhile." *2:50 Eno Remnant Except fiery death. *2:50 Forum Lord That is so going on the wiki quote thing. *2:51 Rpvictor Or deathly fire. *2:51 Volcano1qaz It teaches the population to be thankful for our fireproof shelters we'll be renting to them. *2:51 Rpvictor I need to get my convo with f3n on the wiki. *2:51 Eno Remnant Lol. *2:51 Bowswer5 volcano, its unnessecary *2:51 Rpvictor It gave birth to one of the most famous quotes on the Wiki. *"F3n, I do not deny that you have a right to free speech. You do not have a right to be right, or have your opinions be treated seriously." *2:51 Volcano1qaz It is unnecessary. But I want it to happen. *2:51 Forum Lord >.> *2:52 Eno Remnant Did Bows just complain about something being unnecessary? *2:52 Forum Lord I can't find the page about it *2:52 Eno Remnant He obviously hasn't met a lot of Forum Fighters. *2:52 Forum Lord ^ *2:52 Eno Remnant That. *2:53 Volcano1qaz Besides, with all of the wildfires, most of the local flora/faunu will eventually evolve to be highly flame resistant. *2:53 Forum Lord >.> *2:53 Eno Remnant Or just die out. What's a NASA? *Rpvictor For some reason, most of my class thinks that if we should cut anything, it should be NASA. *9:56 Volcano1qaz To get more money into the Economy, *we have citizens spend less. *9:56 Gnuispir8 really *9:56 Volcano1qaz Yes. *9:56 Gnuispir8 nasa? *9:56 Volcano1qaz Totally makes sense. *9:56 Gnuispir8 of all things *9:57 Rpvictor Yes. NASA. *9:57 Gnuispir8 the thing that's half dead already *9:57 Lilninjabro6 Nasa? *What's a nasa? *9:57 Rpvictor NASA. *9:57 Gnuispir8 and already had most of its funding cut *i say we shove a few ufos up these people's asses *9:57 Rpvictor National Aeronautics and Space Administration, as I recall. *9:57 Lilninjabro6 What do they do? *9:57 Scorched000 gonna *9:57 Rpvictor All the US space stuff, primarily. *9:57 Scorched000 edit all of trololo umad's comments on stuff *9:57 Gnuispir8 here's a cut we can make, lets cut oil *god damn oil *9:58 Scorched000 so dun be f00led if the comment is weird *9:58 Lilninjabro6 Like the Canadian Space Association? *9:58 Rpvictor I'm not familiar with that organization, but probably. Kyr, Autopilots, and the secret to saving America from obesity *Akuma ZeroOkay *Everyone, Executive Announcement *A ROFLCOPTER has crashed outside of Scorched's home *it was carrying a load of ROFLWaffles *8:59Bananapieking ! *8:59Eno Remnant^_- *8:59Akuma ZeroNow, as you may or may not know *8:59Scorched000backk *8:59Akuma Zerothe ROFLWaffles are highly explosive when put under extreme pressures *8:59Scorched000wait y is there a copter in the side of mai house *8:59Gnuispir8this is so going on the quotes *8:59Bananapiekinglol *8:59Scorched000KYR DID THIS WHILE I WAS AT STORE *8:59Eno RemnantLol *8:59Akuma ZeroIf *8:59Margeraldscorched *8:59BananapiekingScorched *9:00Margeraldpm *9:00Eno Remnant/laughing until it hurts *9:00Akuma Zerowe can't remove the ROFLCOPTER wreckage *9:00Bananapiekingit's the executive roflcopter *9:00Akuma Zerowithin the next five minutes *9:00Margeraldwait *i *9:00Akuma ZeroScorched will blow up *9:00Margeraldwill just say it here *9:00Akuma Zerofrom ROFLWaffle Explosions *9:00Scorched000D: *9:00Margeraldscorched, are you gay for teran *9:00Scorched000!! *9:00BananapiekingKER WRECKED THE EXECUTIVE ROFLCOPTER!!! *9:00Scorched000eww no marge *9:00Margeraldyou heard me *9:00Scorched000rofl *9:00Margeraldare you gay for teran *9:00Akuma ZeroWe must *9:00BananapiekingL *9:00Akuma ZeroWE MUST CLEAR THIS *EVERYONE GET THE ROFLCOPTER OUT OF THERE *9:00Eno RemnantToo much laughter... Pain is unbearable... *9:00BananapiekingLess Q.Q more pew pew! *9:00Scorched000He who is straight is gay for no mannn! *9:00BananapiekingIt's ur fault ker *u recked the executive copter *9:00Akuma ZeroI was not piloting it *9:00Margeraldexcept for bridget *9:01Bananapiekinglol *Who was *Kermit the Frog? *9:01Akuma ZeroI put it on autopilot 5 feet above the ground *9:01Bananapiekingrofl *9:01Akuma ZeroAnd then I went to go sneak some ROFLWaffles away *9:01Scorched000Someone's waffles are about to get ROFL'd all over their falaffles. *Akuma ZeroIDK how it happened *Scorched, your house is underground, yes?! *9:01Scorched000my secret bunker is. *9:01Akuma ZeroFIVE FEET ABOVE GROUND SHOULD'VE BEEN ENOUGH *9:01Margeraldno *it is in the sky *and his real name is lucy *he lives above a strawberry field *9:02Scorched000!@!@ *9:02Margeraldand he often takes vacations in a yellow submarine *9:02Eno RemnantMarge, stop being more of a troll than Kyr. *9:02Akuma Zerobut no *SCorched's house was all *"Hurrr hurrr, ROFLCOPTER comin''.... Ima make't crash hurr hurr..."'' *9:02Bananapieking*Does terrorist bomb sounds* *9:03Akuma ZeroAnd *it jumped up *and hit the ROFLCOPTER *9:03Margeraldfen likes bananas. *9:03Akuma Zeroand so we are in this predicament *9:03Eno Remnant*Battlecry. Click-boom* *9:03Scorched000yes *teh question: what shall I do? *9:03Akuma ZeroEat *9:03Eno RemnantRun! *9:03BananapiekingScorched *9:03Akuma Zeroas many ROFLWaffles *as possible *9:03Scorched000no they blow up *9:03Akuma Zeroto minimize the explosion *9:03Bananapiekingmake terrorist bomb sounds *9:03Akuma ZeroScorched *9:03Scorched000Pewpewpew? *9:03Akuma Zerothey are unable to blow up in stomach acid! *9:03BananapiekingU MUST MAKE TERRORIST BOMB SOUNDS *9:03Akuma ZeroYou must EAT! *9:03Scorched000i has feeling u r lying to me *9:04Akuma ZeroI IZ NAWT *9:04Scorched000I will eat them, and you will say "JK they do blow up!" *9:04Eno RemnantYOU MUST RUN!!! *9:04Akuma Zero~eats ROFLWaffle~ *9:04Jamie Tatestreaming *sc2 *9:04Forum LordBack. *9:04Jamie Tatefor hour *9:04Eno Remnant*Kyr blows up* *9:04Jamie Tateor 2 nao *9:04Scorched000OLD JAMEZ *9:04Akuma ZeroScorched *EAT *NAOW *9:04Scorched000*Points gun at kyr* *no, you eat *eatttt *9:04Akuma ZeroI ALREADY ATE *9:04Scorched000eat them all *Points second pistol at kyr* *9:05Akuma ZeroScorched *you must EAT *9:05Eno RemnantSTOP MAKING ME LAUGH, I ONLY HAVE SO MANY LIVES! *9:05Akuma Zerobecause *your time in Africa *9:05Scorched000*Points third pistol at kyr* *9:05Akuma Zerofor official NC buisiness *9:05Margeraldforum *9:05Akuma Zeromade you starve *you need food *9:05Margeraldwould you like a picture of my cat. *he *is black and fuzzy *i named him sylvester *9:05Scorched000hmmmm *So i am in africa now *9:05Akuma ZeroNo *you just came back *9:05Scorched000oh *9:05Akuma Zeroand you havn't eaten yet *you are starving *9:05Scorched000but kyr we have mcdonalds *9:05Margeraldgo to haiti *9:05Scorched000!! *9:05Margeraldafrica is actually well off at the time being *9:06Akuma Zeroyes *9:06Bananapieking""i wanna c fireworks over the statue of liberty *9:06Akuma Zerobut if we dun eat teh ROFLWaffles *9:06Bananapieking*Makes terrorist bomb sounds* *9:06Akuma Zerothey will blow up teh McDonald's Why Eno and Forum can't be left on their own Rpvictor I need to get off. My eyes are starting to hurt from so much time on the computer. *12:36Forum Lord Oh dear. *12:36Forum Lord Cya Rp! *12:36Eno Remnant Yeah, I should probably leave too *12:36Eno Remnant Cya rp *Rpvictor has ragequit. *12:36Eno Remnant Just you and me, Mage. *12:36Forum Lord Yup =P *12:36Eno Remnant *Casually reaches for gun, just in case* *12:37Forum Lord *Slaps the gun out of his hands before he can reach it* *12:37Eno Remnant *Lightnings him, grabs gun and starts firing* *12:37Forum Lord *Falls alseep* *12:38Eno Remnant Lol. This needs to go on the Stupid Stuff page. *12:38Eno Remnant Rp leaves, and you and I try to fight one another. *12:38Forum Lord :D *12:38Eno Remnant Moral of the story: we cannot be trusted on our own. *12:39Forum Lord Definitely. *12:39Eno Remnant *Pulls RPG* *Scorched000 O_O (I always thought Scorched's line really made the joke) Everyone is Marge. Again. *MargeraldIt hurts *2:44Scorched000NO VOLCANO *Margerald has been 250mm'd/500mm'd by Volcano1qaz (undo). *2:44Volcano1qazI'm 250mm'ing him, then undo'ing it. *2:44Scorched000DON'T AKLFJsd;lakjfasdlf *2:44Forum LordMarge, stop kicking yourself! *Forum Lord has removed Margerald's 250mm ban! *Scorched000 has removed Margerald's 250mm ban! *2:44Ranthar WaneU no why? My mind cannot be allowd to exist co planar to Olaf or Omnis *2:45Scorched000guis *2:45Forum LordNo, Marge is undoing it. *2:45Scorched000wane *2:45Volcano1qaz>_> *2:45Scorched000marge's mind is like a server *you can partition the drive so that many websites can exist parallel to each other *yet none of them ever interact *and each database is separate *meaning we can all exist peacefully in marge's own mind *and not know of the existence of each other *UC?!? *Margerald has entered with style. *2:45Volcano1qazSo essentially, *2:45Scorched000WB MARGE *2:45Volcano1qazMarge is every mind in the world, interacting. *2:45MargeraldI wonder if hitting myself with a cannon was completely necessary *2:45Scorched000YES *Margerald has been Roundhouse Kicked by Chuck Norris. *2:45Scorched000HE IS THE INTERNET *VOLCANO WHYYY *GIVE HIM A BREAK *2:46Volcano1qazThat says something about the average IQ of the world. *Margerald has entered with style. *2:46Forum LordWelcome back, me! *2:46Scorched000well, it is the idiot quotient after all *yes, welcome back to me *2:46Forum LordYou undid your kick to yourself twice. *2:46MargeraldIt's good to be back to my old self *2:46Forum LordIt was quite funny. *2:46Scorched000hey marge *does it ever get confusing to be everyone? *2:47Ranthar WaneI prefer the RQ- the ROFLKNIEF quotient. *2:47Forum LordMarge is the ROFLKNIEF. *2:47Scorched000O_O *2:47Forum LordBut the ROFLKNFIEF is not Marge. *2:47Margeraldwhy am I talking to myself in the third person and asking if it gets confusing to anyone, which is me, because I am everyone * *2:47Ranthar WaneNobody can be teh ROFLKNIEF *2:47Volcano1qazSo... *Tempting. *2:47Scorched000see now you are confusing yourself marge *because you are asking too many questions *2:48Forum LordI thought I knew all the answers to my own questions. But why am I asking if I am everyone? *2:48MargeraldI the roflknfief is my brother *2:48Scorched000wait *marge *Margerald has been Roundhouse Kicked by Chuck Norris. *2:48Forum Lord... *2:48Scorched000VOLCANO WHY *2:48Volcano1qazDidn't do it. *2:48Forum LordWhy did I kick myself? *2:48Scorched000FORUM WHY *Margerald has entered with style. *2:48Scorched000I had so many questions to ask him me *MARGE *2:48Forum LordI didn't! Another me kicked me! *2:48Ranthar WaneSacrilege of the highest order exists this nigh. *2:48MargeraldRoundhouse Kicked by Margerald. *Interesting *2:48Scorched000does that mean gawndi and albert einstein were once in your head? *Margerald has been Roundhouse Kicked by Chuck Norris. *2:48Ranthar WaneNo one is the ROFLKNIEF *2:48Scorched000arghh *Margerald has entered with style. *2:48Forum LordI said the ROFLKNIEF was my brother. *Why am I kicking myself? This is... interesting. *2:49MargeraldIt hurts *2:49Scorched000I don't understand we *2:49MargeraldI need to stop inflicting damage upon myself *if this keeps up *2:49Ranthar Wane *tries kicking Magery* *2:49Margeraldsuicide will be imminent *2:49Ranthar WaneDamn emo. *2:49Margeraldsuicide for all of you *meaning me *2:49Ranthar WaneNow i k ow why the workd is screwed up *2:49Forum LordBut I don't want to kill myself! *2:49Margeraldmeans we all die *Margerald has been 250mm'd/500mm'd by Volcano1qaz (undo). *Volcano1qaz has removed Margerald's 250mm ban! *2:50Forum LordWhy am I talking in the third person and the first at the same time? *Ban has already been undone *Ban has already been undone *Ban has already been undone *Ban has already been undone *Ban has already been undone *Ban has already been undone *Ban has already been undone *2:50Ranthar WaneTalk in the fourth person. *2:50Forum LordYou should stop really talking to yourself like that. *2:50Scorched000Sidewalk is ending. *2:50Volcano1qazThe Fourth Person? *Lieutenant Commander Data has entered with style. *2:50Forum LordYou know it's not good for you. *2:50Scorched000Lt. Comm Dat. hello *2:50Volcano1qazHow does one speak in the Fourth Person? *Margerald has entered with style. *2:50Forum LordDon't you mean hello you? *2:51Lieutenant Commander DataThey don't know *2:51MargeraldThe only person I am not *is omni *2:51Lieutenant Commander Datathey knew it *2:51Margeraldso I shall now converse with omno *omni* *2:51Lieutenant Commander DataAWW IM SPESHULLL *2:51Margeraldhello omni *2:52Lieutenant Commander Datahello f- i mean marge *how are you *2:52Forum LordYou should really stop talking in the second person. *2:52Ranthar WaneAh, but Volc- so speaking you have nit broken he fourth wall *2:52Forum LordIt is really making your brain hurt. *2:52MargeraldForum *don't you mean I *2:52Lieutenant Commander DataWe disagree *2:52Forum LordBut you are I. *2:52Lieutenant Commander DataWe agree *2:52Volcano1qazWe are hee. *She is blee. *2:52Lieutenant Commander DataWhat is love *2:52Volcano1qazAnd me is tea. *2:52MargeraldI can address you, meaning me, by forum because that's how I know you as a figment of my imagination *2:52Ranthar WaneWe are Borg. *2:52Margeraldbecause *you are all me *2:52Lieutenant Commander DataResistance is futile. *2:52Volcano1qazSo, *2:53Lieutenant Commander Datalife, as you know it, is over. *2:53Forum LordResistance is futile. All are Marge. *2:53Lieutenant Commander Datafrom this time forward, you will service... us. *2:53Forum LordAll your Marge are belong to Marge. *2:53Volcano1qazWho? *What's a Marge? *2:53Forum LordAround the Marge in Eighty Days. *2:53Lieutenant Commander DataYour biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own. *2:53Forum LordA Song of Marge and Marge. *2:53Volcano1qazI don't understand. *2:53MargeraldI'm the Marge. *2:53Forum LordThe Wheel of Marge. *2:53Lieutenant Commander DataBismarge. *2:53Volcano1qazThe wheel of whaT? *2:53Scorched000bismarge rofl *2:53Volcano1qazFinish your sentences. *2:53MargeraldVolMargeo *2:53Lieutenant Commander Dataumm *marge of the rings *2:54MargeraldScarge *2:54Forum LordWhen you talk about me, it always ends up saying me instead of me. *2:54Margeraldmargery *2:54Lieutenant Commander DataLOL *2:54Ranthar WaneThe eye of the marge *2:54Volcano1qazDoctor *Marge *2:54Forum LordThe Great Marge *2:54MargeraldWarge *2:54Volcano1qazYes. *2:54Forum LordThe Marge Reborn *2:54Volcano1qazDoctor Marge. *2:54Lieutenant Commander DataThe Great and Powerful margie... *2:54Forum LordThe Lords of Marge *2:54Lieutenant Commander Datawhy is bows not around to laugh *2:54Volcano1qazHe travels in the Margedis. *Across the MargeMarge contiuarge. *2:54Lieutenant Commander DataThe Margie Sequence (baxter joke) *2:55MargeraldSwarge *2:55Ranthar WaneAnd fights the margleks *2:55MargeraldDarge *2:55Volcano1qazYou Marge Marge Marge. *2:55Lieutenant Commander DataDanokozmarge *2:55Volcano1qazHe Marge Marge Marge. *She Marge Marge Marge. *2:55Lieutenant Commander DataAmunRage *2:55Scorched000Danuuhhmargemoo *2:55Forum LordMARGEDIS: Marge answers really good enemy's deaths in style. *2:55Lieutenant Commander DataMarge* *2:55Scorched000danuuhmargemuhh *2:55Volcano1qazI got it. *2:55Ranthar WaneTechnomargey *2:55Volcano1qazReplace every instance of He/She/Name *2:55Lieutenant Commander DataTECHNOMANCY MAGISCIENCE *2:55Volcano1qazwith Marge. *2:55Lieutenant Commander DataAnd i said *2:55Volcano1qazSo Marge, how is Marge? *2:55Lieutenant Commander DataMARGEayeayyayyeyyayyeay *2:55Volcano1qazIs Marge mean? *2:55MargeraldMarge is doing well *Marge can be mean *2:55Forum LordTechnomargery and Margiscience. *2:55Margeraldbut only when he's Marge *2:56Volcano1qazMarge is Margely. *Marge ran Margely. *2:56MargeraldMargerly *2:56Ranthar WaneThats no moon, that's a marge station *2:56MargeraldMoorge *2:56Lieutenant Commander DataSmurf *2:56Volcano1qazMarge went into Marge's Marge marge marge. *2:56Forum LordTHIS! IS! MARGE! *2:56Lieutenant Commander DataSMURFING SMURG *SMURF SMURFITY SMURF SMURF *2:56MargeraldMargecano *2:56Volcano1qazIf Marge walked in, *he'd call Marge idiots. *Then leave. *2:56Lieutenant Commander DataMarge be back. *2:56MargeraldI say marge to that statement *2:57Lieutenant Commander DataFrankly, my marge, I don't give a damn. *xD Margerald Accidentally Admits Something **Volcano1qaz *Hey **Omni admitted he was you yesterday. **6:37MargeraldShit **I did? **Well fuck **6:37Volcano1qazYou know, **6:37SHADOWFAX IS A MAGICAL UNICORNYeah, over a margearita **6:37Volcano1qazGay for Ponies. **6:37MargeraldOf course I know **WAIT **WRONG TIME TO SAY THAT **6:38Volcano1qazLOL **6:38MargeraldCOMPLETELY MEANT TO RESPOND TO OTHER THING **6:38Volcano1qazXD Roleplays and Freudian Slips Eno RemnantHey, Wayne. Look behind you. *Ranthar WaneNo. *Eno RemnantToo bad. *Ranthar WaneBehind me is a sword actually... *Eno Remnant*Army of Weeping Angels* *Ranthar Waneand a guitar... *Ranthar Wane and a collection of Dalek parts... *Ranthar Wane Hmmn. *Eno RemnantCongratz, you have just been sent to the 60s *Ranthar WaneSounds like the ingredients to a Rp tbh... *Eno RemnantDoes kinda. *Eno Remnant A sword, a guitar, and some Dalek parts. And Magery fucking it up for everyone else. *Ranthar WaneYep. *Ranthar Wane and there's an Rp. *Ranthar Wane Just add Magery. *Ranthar Wane Hell, that works for just about anything. *Eno RemnantWe should do a plug for that. *Ranthar WaneJust take any element and just add Magery. *Eno RemnantRoleplay in a box. Just ass Magery! *Eno Remnant *add *Eno Remnant ... Yes, that was a Fraudian slip. *Ranthar Wane=p *Eno RemnantLol, I just had a Freudian slip trying to write Freudian slip! *Eno Remnant Brilliant! *Ranthar Wane*facedesk* *Gnuispir8btw wane *Gnuispir8 like how fen *Ranthar WaneOnly when talking to Eno. Magiscience strikes again! (In Arcanists, after Wayne hits Gnu for 50 dmg despite Gnu's fireshield.) Gnu: "How did you just get past my shield?" Wayne: "Technomancy." Philosophy with Wayne and Kyr *Akuma Zerochocolate milk *is the best invention in human history *11:28Ranthar WaneIndeed. *It is superior even to sliced bread. *That makes you wonder though, *what was the best thing ever invented before sliced bread? *11:28Akuma Zeroagriculture *11:29Ranthar WaneMeh. *11:29Akuma Zeroor *juiced fruit *11:29Ranthar WaneI was going to go with Alcohol. *but good enough. *11:29Akuma Zerosliced bread came before alohol *11:29Ranthar WaneARE YOU SURE?! *11:29Akuma Zeropreeetty positive *considering you can slice bread with a rock *it wouldn't be a very clean slice... but meh *11:30Ranthar WaneYou can also make alcohol with very little technology. *11:30Akuma Zeroyes but i'm pretty sure *bread came before wine *11:30Ranthar Waneand the sliced bread analogy usually refers to when people started selling it sliced. *and I'm unsure, *11:31Akuma ZeroI was looking more towards when people started slicing it *11:31Ranthar Wanebut I think mead may have been pre-wine. *idk *11:31Akuma Zerowhich would be *basically when bread was invented *11:31Ranthar WanePerhaps. *I have no idea. *11:32Akuma Zerowhich was basically when a grain was first grown as a crop *which is basically the dawn of human civilization *lmao *11:32Ranthar WaneSo now we have the conundrum, *which came first, the bread or the beer? *11:32Akuma ZeroxD Some Interesting Truths about Eno and Forum Fight Volcano1qazg2g *7:22Scorched000cya *7:22Eno RemnantBye Volcy. *7:22Scorched000i do too bye *7:22Eno RemnantBye Scorchy! *Scorched000 has ragequit. *Volcano1qaz has ragequit. *7:22Eno RemnantJust you and me, Quill. *7:22QuillHELP MEHH *7:23QuillI'm only joking. *7:23Eno RemnantLol *7:23Eno RemnantYou see what happened when Magery and I were left alone? *7:23Quillyes *7:23Eno Remnant>:D *7:24Eno RemnantNah, I only do that kind of stuff to FFers. *7:24Quillforum fight isn't my cup of tea *7:25Eno RemnantIt's not most people's cup of tea. It's pseudo-roleplay with a rigid caste system full of guys who could blow you apart with a thought if they didn't like you. *7:25Eno RemnantLike me *7:26Eno RemnantI'm so proud of my brainchild. *7:26Quillsee, I don't like caste systems *7:27QuillI have a habit of taking on people stronger than me in NC *7:27Quilland beating their asses *7:27Eno RemnantIt's only a matter of authority. Power is to those who have skill and are active. *7:28Eno RemnantThat's why a lot of people are skipping the caste system and are just being titled Powerful mortal. *7:28Eno RemnantLike Galaman and Wane. *7:29Quillmeh. *7:29Eno RemnantPrime example, Galaman is second on the top ten, and I'm third. *7:29Eno RemnantBecause apparently me being able to see through illusions doesn't help me beat the guy who only uses illusions >_> *7:30Quillsee *7:30Quillthat's what I don't like about ff *7:30Eno RemnantThe fact that I can just drwam up a power and it is so? *7:30Eno Remnant*dream *7:30Quillit just descends into *7:30Quillnuh-uh, uh-uh, nuh-uh *7:30Quilland so on *7:31Eno RemnantDepends on how petty the participants are. *7:31Eno RemnantI used to be pretty petty, and most of the arguments were mine. *7:32Eno Remnant*pretty penny *7:32Eno RemnantNo, wait, petty was right. *7:32Eno Remnant... *7:32Eno Remnant>_> *7:32Eno Remnant<_< *7:32Eno RemnantYou saw nothing. Omni Asks For An Ass-Whupping Imperium Solis MaximusWhere is Magery when you need him *1:33Lsuvsfar*nibble* *1:33Eno Remnant^^ *1:33Explodey McGeeHe is out satisfying his secret desire to torture and kill kittens *1:33Eno RemnantWhat you said, Fen *1:33Explodey McGeethat's where he is *1:33Imperium Solis MaximusMAGERY COMPELS YOU LSUVS *1:33Imperium Solis MaximusGET AWAY FROM TEH COOKIES *1:33Imperium Solis MaximusTHOSE ARE ME, ENO AND MAGERY'S COOKIES *1:33Eno RemnantDon't say that in front of Mage,Omni. Quill is Mad *Lilninjabro6 *I'M BACK * *7:00 *Quill :D *PREPARE TO DIE *7:00 * *Lilninjabro6 :D *I LOVE DEATH * *7:00 *Quill *EXCELLENT *WAIT *YOU LOVE DEATH AND NOT ME *I WILL NOT KILL YOU *OUT OF SPITE * *7:00 *Lilninjabro6 *Okay *... *So *Quill * *7:02 *Quill *YOU WILL LIVE *I WILL ENSURE IT *FOR ETERNITY * *7:02 *Lilninjabro6 *Okay * *7:02 *Quill *FORCED TO LIVE ON *AS YOUR LOVED ONES AGE AND PERISH * *Quill *I'm just insane tonight. *I rant and rave when I'm tired/happy/mad *mad as in angry *not mad as in well, me. *I am the first two tonight. * *Lsuvsfar has entered with style. * *7:03 *Lsuvsfar *right on time * *7:03 *Quill *I need help. *and love. * *7:03 *Lsuvsfar *punches Quill in the gut for him calling me a coward* * *7:03 *Lilninjabro6 *... * *7:04 *Quill *LSUV * *7:04 *Lsuvsfar *ninja! * *7:04 *Quill *YOU WILL BURN * *7:04 *Lilninjabro6 *hugz Quill* * *7:04 *Lsuvsfar *brb.. * *7:04 *Lilninjabro6 *trololo * *Butt, there is one leaf here. In their tongue he is Poo Fucking - DRAGON BALL! MUS TARD JAR!!!! -Lsuvsfar goes flying out of the chat- He's the Lord! Fucking cool! Oh my God! Me Gusta (Lol) He's not gay! He's our GOD!!!! Watch my tie, rectal, staple my hearrrrt to the flooooor! RUB IT IN RUB IT IN RUB IT IN That's bout' it! Brother guy, brother cool, bucket of the sky! WITH ALL OF MY GOD, PLEASE DON'T EAT THOSE SOCKS! MARTIN MARTIN MARTIN YAH! MARTIN MARTIN MARTIN YAH!! * *Lsuvsfar has entered with style. * *Lsuvsfar *I didn't see him on. * *7:04 *Quill *A KICK FOR A PUNCH *FAIR DEAL * *Lsuvsfar *meh * *7:05 *Quill *But seirously *seriously *I need help * *Quill *lsuv *did you not notice * *7:05 *Lsuvsfar *yes? * *7:05 *Quill *I'm mad. Eno - he's Magery's bitch Eno Remnant So, am I the mods' whipping boy, bitch or yo-yo? Just wanna make sure. Akuma Zero Well you're Magery's bitch thats for sure Eno Remnant Better take that back, Kyr. Akuma Zero or what? Forum Lord Don't talk back to Kyr, bitch! Butt, there is one leaf here. In their tongue he is Poo Fucking - DRAGON BALL! MUS TARD JAR!!!! -Eno Remnant goes flying out of the chat- He's the Lord! Fucking cool! Oh my God! Me Gusta (Lol) He's not gay! He's our GOD!!!! Watch my tie, rectal, staple my hearrrrt to the flooooor! RUB IT IN RUB IT IN RUB IT IN That's bout' it! Brother guy, brother cool, bucket of the sky! WITH ALL OF MY GOD, PLEASE DON'T EAT THOSE SOCKS! MARTIN MARTIN MARTIN YAH! MARTIN MARTIN MARTIN YAH!! Ghost of Super Lsuvsfar: Super isn't on Quill: super is here. Super JMoney LiveLong: Yes I am Lsuvsfar: 0.0 Super JMoney LiveLong: What are you smoking? Quill GHOST OF SUPER! Lsuvsfar: He isn't popping up on my screen! Quill: AFTER I KILLED HIM FOR THREATENING ENO WOOOWOOOOO WOOO *Rattles chain* Lsuvsfar: I AM NOT SMOKING ANYTHIGN! WUT Super JMoney LiveLong: I'm going to try PMing him Quill: Lsuv refresh the chat. Super JMoney LiveLong: Oh now you see me Lsuvsfar: Yes, not bye ~Lsuvsfar has ragequit.~ Super JMoney LiveLong: He saw my posts, I asked him what he was smoking. And he responded. Caligula Remnant *'Eno Remnant': Wane, get me Kyr. I can use his magic to turn the sea into a person andd then I shall declare war on it! Death to the sea! *'Lsuvsfar': Meh, Caligula wasn't the first to do that. *'Eno Remnant': The seashells shall be my POWs! Not the first, and not the last. I shall give new meaning to ruling the sea. *'Lsuvsfar': Xerxes had the sea whipped 200 times or so. I think it was because it destroyed his 1st bridge made of boats? Is that correct Wane? *'Eno Remnant': Something like that (I'm Wane now, apparently). *'Lsuvsfar': No, you are marge. *'Eno Remnant': Loopholes, technomancy, sparkly elves, blah blah blah XD This is a Semi Decent Establishment Moonsorrow doubleplusgoodeno *12:32Moonsorrow doubleplusgooddo you play chess *12:32Moonsorrow doubleplusgoodi heard forum is good *12:32LsuvsfarHe has his own account. *12:32Lsuvsfarand like 700 some posts on it. *12:32Eno RemnantYes I do. Mage and I play in the eigth dimension *12:32Moonsorrow doubleplusgoodI want to play you *12:32Moonsorrow doubleplusgoodI beat the ass of all other NCers *12:32Eno RemnantI love that we're talking about Zander like he's not here. *12:32Moonsorrow doubleplusgoodmarge, kyr, fen *12:32Moonsorrow doubleplusgoodthey all got fucked *12:32Lsuvsfarexcept those who haven't played. *12:32Eno RemnantSorry to be rude, Zander! *12:32Moonsorrow doubleplusgoodNOW I SHALL PLAY YOUUUU ENO *12:32ZanderTG1337Oh sorry *12:32Eno RemnantOmni, I'm only semi-competent at best. *12:33ZanderTG1337Just doing some fun things *12:33Moonsorrow doubleplusgood8 ║♜ ♞ ♝ ♛ ♚ ♝ ♞ ♜7 ║♟ ♟ ♟ ♟ ♟ ♟ ♟ ♟6 ║… … … … … … … …5 ║… … … … … … … …4 ║… … … … … … … …3 ║… … ♘ … … … … …2 ║♙ ♙ ♙ ♙ ♙ ♙ ♙ ♙1 ║♖ … ♗ ♕ ♔ ♗ ♘ ♖—╚═══════════════——a   b   c   d   e   f   g   h *12:33Moonsorrow doubleplusgoodready? *12:33Eno Remnant... No. *12:33ZanderTG1337Dont worry I won't tell anyone on the Runescape site about it *12:33Eno RemnantI'm not good with text crap like that. *12:33Eno RemnantThanks Zander. I appreciate that. *12:34Eno RemnantI can't understand it when I paste it in the chat, Omni *12:34Lsuvsfarjust have omni move your pieces. *12:34Lsuvsfarexcept they're all white. *12:34Eno Remnant^ *12:34Eno Remnant^ *12:34Eno Remnant^ *12:34Eno RemnantJust realised XD *12:35LsuvsfarOmni, quit being racist. *12:35Eno RemnantXDDDDDDD *12:35LsuvsfarThis is a semi decent establishment and we would like to keep it that way. *12:35Eno RemnantI should totally post this! *12:35Eno RemnantXD Cutting Cookies isn't Baking *Lilninjabro6Fajner seems to like the new Demonstration Sport *5:32Fajner1Mhm *Lsuvsfar has joined the twerk fest. *5:33Lsuvsfarwhat is a demonstration sport? *archery? *5:34Lilninjabro6Cookie Cutting *5:35LsuvsfarBaking is a sport? *5:35Lilninjabro6No *Cutting cookies is *5:35Lsuvsfarthat's part of baking *5:35Lilninjabro6Doesn't say anything about baking. *Just cutting cookies *You can take a cookie and cut it in half *And you aren't baking. *5:36LsuvsfarWell unless you are just going to eat the cookie raw, it will probably be baked *5:37Lilninjabro6If I go to the store *And buy an oreo *And cut it in half *Am I a baker? *5:38LsuvsfarNo, you're wierd *5:38Lilninjabro6fuck you When Eno and Magery get Sesquipedalian OR Why Eno and Forum can't be left on their own 2 NOTE: This conversation was not held on the wiki chat, nor was it made in any NC or CYOC related location. However, it was just too good not to post it. This is Eno, by the way, were it not shockingly obvious. *Eno Remnant: No one uses the term natter anymore. *I mean, when was the last time you heard of someone having a good natter? *People should use that word more often. *Forum Lord: Speaking of words people should use more often, what about quiddity? *Eno Remnant: Or apropos? Or quibble? *All the good words have been lost from common usage. *It's a travesty! *Forum Lord: I know! *Imagine people not using words like sanguine or salient in common conversations! *Eno Remnant: It's like they've regressed to some philistinic repugnancy! What an absolute flabbergaster! *Forum Lord: Well, my fellow luminary, I think we must devote our utmost diligence to removing this consteneration-causing conundrum! *Eno Remnant: Indubitably, my good gentryman! Our attempts may be pyrrhic, but they warrant reconciliation with the masses. *Forum Lord: I love the word indubitably. It's so... fancy! *We must muster the malcontent multitude and give our utmost undertakings for our proud purpose. *Eno Remnant: Fancy may be a tad gauche, my dear fellow. That the word has a certain cachet may have been a better modus operandi for the aforementioned. *Forum Lord: I must beg off our cannily cordial conversation, my fine feathered friend, for as mellow a fellow I am, I do get positively crotchey without plenty of rest. *Eno Remnant: Quite so, good man. Were I able there would be an enforcement on your respite, to ensure the greatest restoration for further verbality. Really, Eno? Really? *Eno Remnant: Geez, keeping convo up with you guys and Her is a bitch. *Forum Lord: *Wayne places air-quotes around the 'scientific' part* *Eno Remnant: Hey, good reason we can't be the same person. Mage doesn't have a girlfriend. *Akuma Zero: The recipe is acceptable *Forum Lord: She could be imaginary! *Eno Remnant: Oh no. Not with sex like that. The Brave New World of Lsuv the Epsilon *'Akuma Zero '''HmLsuv, *10:38LsuvsfarSo anarchists are a paradox or something. *yes? *10:38Eno RemnantNo, Lsu *10:38Akuma Zerowould you like to turn the world into the world of Brave New World? *10:38Eno RemnantThey don't want to rule, they want chaos to rule. *10:39Akuma ZeroI think you'd be an Epsilon. *10:39LsuvsfarNo *10:39Eno Remnant/Doesn't get the reference *10:39LsuvsfarThat *.. *10:39Forum LordAnarchists don't want anyone to rule. *10:39Akuma ZeroYou would be out of your chair laughing right now, if you did * *10:39Eno RemnantI bet. *10:39Forum LordI think it's summed up best in V for Vendetta. *10:39Akuma ZeroTry reading that though *Brave New World by Aldous Huxley *very famous novel *10:40LsuvsfarWell if anarchists don't want any government, then arachists would have to work alone. *... * *anarchists *10:40Akuma ZeroArachists. *10:40Forum LordThey can just work together to overthrow the government and then split afterward. *10:40Akuma ZeroThey want Spiders to rull the world. *10:40Eno RemnantI SECOND LSUV AS AN EPSILON *Just thought I'd put that out there *10:41LsuvsfarWait... *10:41Eno RemnantThank you, Yahoo Answers *10:41LsuvsfarEpsilon is Red vs Blue, right? *10:41Eno Remnant... *10:41Akuma ZeroSure, *let's go with that. *10:41Lsuvsfar.... *10:41Eno RemnantPfffffffftttt *:D *lmao *10:41Forum LordMy iPod used to correct "Pfft" into "orgy". *Just putting it out there. *10:41Akuma ZeroLMfaooo *10:42Eno RemnantXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *rofl *Mage, I don't even wanna know... *10:42LsuvsfarHold on. *10:43Forum LordRemember how you have a girlfriend? I used to have one too. And you know my sense of humour =P *10:43Eno RemnantFair enough *How did that end, by the way? I never asked. *10:43Forum LordAnyway, now that I've entertained you, explain the Epsilon thing. Not with a bang, but a whimper. *10:44Eno RemnantI see *10:44Akuma ZeroMage: read Brave New World *10:44Forum Lord(i.e. nothing spectacular, we just... realised we didn't quite like each other as much as we used to =P) *10:44Eno RemnantI just explained *10:44Lsuvsfar (After changing his avatar to the Greek Letter Epsilon)Bow down to the almighty epsilon! *10:44Forum LordLol. *10:44Akuma ZeroROOOFL *10:44Forum LordI see what you mean, Kyr. *10:45Eno Remnant... I may have just trumpeted like a baby elephant then... *10:45Akuma ZeroOh my god *I am cracking up so hard right now *xD *10:45Eno RemnantWhich is saying something for how funny that was XD *10:45Forum LordHeh heh heh. *10:45Eno RemnantOh Lsu, you're one special kind of special. *Don't you ever go changing on us. *10:46LsuvsfarI'm going to take that as a compliment. *10:46Eno RemnantOh, please do. It was meant as such. *10:46Forum Lord^ *10:46Eno Remnant *Struggling to regain composure* *10:46Akuma ZeroMy eyes are watering now. *10:46Eno RemnantMy ribs hurt... I should have abs by now. *Honestly, best workout I get any dat * *day *10:47Forum LordThere are ways in which this could be more amusing... but I can't for the life of me imagine what they are/ *10:47Akuma ZeroPoor Wayne had to miss all of this *on the bright side, he won't get a hernia from laughing *10:47Eno RemnantAh well, he can scroll back *XD *The song I Started a Joke comes to mind from all this. *10:49Akuma ZeroI'm posting this on the stupid stuff page Quill is pragmatisexual *'Lsuvsfar': So Quill, what are you on? *'Quill': your mum's dick. *'Forum''' Lord: Lol. *'Lsuvsfar': So Quill is bisexual? *'Quill': I am to a point. I lean towards women more but I'd happily experiment with a cute guyh (guy*) or a transsexual *'KTStephanoRIP': o_o what happened when i left *'Quill': Lsuv was an idiot but hey, that's business as usual *'Lsuvsfar': Quill, why would you want to f**k another guy? *'Quill': Any hole's a goal. Also, what's the difference between a guy's mouth and a gal's. Shit all. Quill, Wayne and RWBY * Ranthar Wane: Ozpin = Chip * Quill: Yes. Yes so hard wane. Wait. That could be taken out of context. * Eno Remnant: XD * Quill: Let me rephrase that. YESSS, HARDER WANE, YESS * Eno Remnant: rofl * Ranthar Wane: Quill be glad I don't have that admin power because you'd be banned * Gnuispir8: excuse me * Ranthar Wane: SOOOOOOO HARD right now. * Gnuispir8: I have to go die now * Quill: SO HARD YOU SAY * Ranthar Wane: YES I DID * Gnuispir8: I'm laughing so hard * Eno Remnant: :'D * Quill: JUST HOW I LIKE IT * Gnuispir8: quotes page go! * Ranthar Wane: DO YOU LIKE THE 500MM UP YOUR ARSE? * Quill: At least for once I'm receiving normally you're the taker. * Gnuispir8: oh my god * Eno Remnant: Can't breathe... * Ranthar Wane: This is getting us off topic * Gnuispir8: I am dying right now * Quill: Why Eno, does mage does have his dick down your throat. I imagine that would make breathing difficult. * Gnuispir8: I am fucking saving this shit * Ranthar Wane: Just so he can fap later since he's all alone. That was funnier in my head * Quill: You either own this shit, or it wrecks you. TBF, I can't think of a good gnu-anyone ship Kyr's Presidential Campaign In Action Lsuvsfar Kyr: Wayne originally classified everybody. Except for me. Eno and Mage named me an Epsilon. 3:09 Akuma Zero No, I did. I called you an Epsilon 3:09 Eno Remnant Kyr did 3:09 Akuma Zero I called all of us Betas 3:09 Eno Remnant Kyr did That would be your presidential campaign slogan: Kyr did XD 3:10 Forum Lord I've never even gotten into the Epsilon stuff, except for when Kyr explained it to me and I laughed because it was amusing =P 3:10 Lsuvsfar Oh, it was Kyr. 3:10 Eno Remnant "Did Obama kill Lsuv? Kyr did." 3:10 Akuma Zero And then you came in "BOW DOWN TO THE ALMIGHTY EPSILON" 3:10 Eno Remnant "Did Obama kick noobs? Kyr did." "Did Obama become the first vampire to be president? Kyr did." 3:10 Forum Lord 1,150gp left. 3:11 Ranthar Wane Kyr did. 3:11 Eno Remnant "Vote Kyr in for his second term as President. Kyr did." XDDDDDD 3:11 Scorched000 wait is this the indirect go-ahead to blame kyr for everything 3:11 Lsuvsfar Yes, vote kyr! 3:11 Eno Remnant rofl 3:11 Ranthar Wane Ship Eno/Mage. Kyr did. 3:11 Forum Lord That was Quill as well =P 3:11 Akuma Zero Shut up. Kyr did. 3:12 Eno Remnant roflmao 3:12 Scorched000 rofl 3:12 Ranthar Wane That he did. Redskin689 has joined the twerk fest. 3:12 Eno Remnant Surely you must be done by now, Mage. 3:12 Lsuvsfar "Did Starship build this city? Kyr Did." 3:13 Redskin689 I must go declare neutrality... 3:13 Eno Remnant "Who built this city on rock and roll? Kyr did." 3:13 Forum Lord Eno: I have to write it all up on the myth-weavers sheets, I've been scribbling it on paper. "Who killed a man? Kyr did." 3:13 Eno Remnant "Who liked that old time rock and roll? Kyr did." 3:13 Akuma Zero We can apply this to almost any "Who?" question 3:14 Eno Remnant It's brilliant. 3:14 Ranthar Wane Indeed. 3:14 Lsuvsfar "Who solved the question as old as time itself? Kyr did." 3:14 Eno Remnant This will be our new thing. 3:14 Ranthar Wane NC Meme: We just made one. Buy your paintball guns now * Ninja: Hey Lsuvs * Lsuvsfar: Oh, hey Ninja. * Ninja: I just went to the fair with my gf, is it bad I feel shitier than she does xD * Lsuvsfar: Cool. Remember Ninja, if Nebraska hasn't adopted gay marriage by 2016, I get to come laugh in your face. * Ninja: If the entire US hasn't adopted gay marriage by 2018, you can shoot me with a paintball gun. * Lsuvsfar: What about in 2020? * Ninja: After 2018, you can shoot me with a paintball gun every year until they do. * Lsuvsfar: '''So by 2020, Wayne can't sleep with your wife or gf? whichever you have by then. * '''Ninja: ... * Lsuvsfar: Is that a no? The Book of Gnusis * Eno left chat. * Rantharin entered chat. * Rantharin: AND THEN THERE WAS WAYNE. AGAIN * Aion: Hm. And the chat was dead and it was silent * Gnuispir8: and then gnu said let there be meh and he saw that there was meh and it was meh. Gnusis 1:1 Watch Out, It's Contagious * Rantharin: Once you vote red, you'll fail in bed. * Magery: I don't know what to do. * Rantharin: DAMN IT. RHYMING WAYNE HAS BEGUN.T'S NOT VERY MUCH FUN. * Magery: And now we're coming undone! * Eno: Rhyming Wayne is such a pain. Rhyming Wayne has no shame. Rhyming Wayne drives us insane. * Rantharin: Against this i must make a claim. * Magery: Rhyming Wayne should be chucked through a window-pane. * Eno: Rhyming Wayne, go down the drain. * Rantharin: if you would merely let me explain. * Eno: Refrain! We do not need the pain. * Rantharin: WHAT HAVE I DONE IN STARTING THIS TRAIN? * Eno: You have driven us all insane! Mage and Gnu on Naruto * Magery: "not just laptops but fucking macs. fucking mac laptops. somewhere in the naruto universe is a ninja steve jobs. tehre is a ninja out there wearing a black teeshirt and jeans, jumping around and performing iJutsu." * Gnuispir8: what is this mage? * Magery: http://your-local-simuvac.tumblr.com/post/101984066206 * Gnuispir8: IJutsu..... Oh. dear god * Magery: Mmhmm. * Gnuispir8: steve jobs is tobi confirmed. illuminati confirmed * Magery: XD. iMoon Plan confirmed. * Gnuispir8: who can stop this? only google Chrome with the Firefox add-on! * Magery: XD * Gnuispir8: along with is best friend and mortal enemy internet explorer who has one fan somehow that is completely obsessed with him still and fails to recognize chrome * Magery: XD * Gnuispir8: OH MY GOD ALL OF NARUTO IS A REFERENCE TO WEB BROWSERS AND COMPUTERS. WHERE IS YOUR GOD NOW?????????????? Ooh, Kinky * Quill: Eno, you are not getting a penis down a dickhole. Volc and Wayne on the perfect breakfast * Aion: I will burn my bread. * Rantharin: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN MYYYYYYYYYYYY BREAAAAAAAAAAAD * Aion: xD * Aion: NO FUUKA, DON'T BURN MY THANATOAST! * Rantharin: THE BATTLE FOR EVERYONE'S BREAKFAST * Aion: xD * Rantharin: Reach out to jam. * Aion: Memories of food. * Rantharin: Hungry Cry. * Aion: Mass digestion. * Rantharin: Pepperflakes. Quill and Lsuv discuss differences between British and American universities * Lsuvsfar: Ok, so basically your unis don't try and suck all the money out of you they can? * Quill: Yep, also no college football * Lsuvsfar: Yay! college rugby! * Quill: or an equivalent * Lsuvsfar: yay! college buskashi! * Quill: what * Lsuvsfar: that game were you drag around a goat carcass on horses * Quill: what * Lsuvsfar: that middle east game? * Lsuvsfar: like horseback soccer * Quill: no * Lsuvsfar: with a goat * Quill: nope * Lsuvsfar: wait, let's make that a sport! * Quill: I worry about you Failed Tech Fuzzles Tried to make a car bomb out of coal in CAMS. Bismarck II Turned his nation totally nanobotic, which was deemed to be unrealistic by Moderation/Management. Super JMoney Tried to create a country in Antarctica in CAMS, which froze over in two weeks. Also tried to create a serum administered in flu vaccines that would cause a man and a woman living near each other to fall in love, thus causing more births and spiking his population numbers. Before he got far, his government servers (as well as other governments) were hacked by Mei and the details of the project were made public. Super was forced to cancel the project then stage an assassination attempt of his President to draw the public's attention away from the leak. Led to the Alaskan Gay Exodus of 2136. LilNinjaBro6 Created Admiral Armor which was made of several inches of steel which covered most of the body and tried to use magnets to repel bullets. F3NR3L Claimed he had a non-nuclear 500mt missile made during the 1960s-70s capable of being launched from submarine and was presumed to be capable of traveling several hundred miles. Later claimed in chat he had 500 more missiles just like it is his arsenal. Sayings Scorched *O_OOOOOOOOOOOOO Fuzzles *""I was to ******* late! God ******* damnit I am close to rage quitting. I sprinted home with a 20 lb backpack on trying to save pen." Context: Quill has just crushed Pen in a war. Olaf thought if he ran, he could save pen. He didn't make it. *"*Looks at Luim with hand pummiling into fist.* *Whispers* "Your dead to me..." Bismarck *The toilet was once a place of self peace and sanctuary. Now, with Leganese Man Eating Water Spiders, it has become the place of all my nightmares... F3nr3l * I remember when I didn't have proper grammar" * If my logic is non-existent wouldn't I be labelled mentally retarded. Margerald *I thought you were kidding about the Deep Web. SuperJMoney/LiveLong/Redskin * "New Superia is a nation of peace, and it condones any act of war toward civilized nations" - Response to the nuking of Quill in CYOC Minecraft Autumn Star, Forum Moderator * "While your contributions are valued in Forum Games, it seems this thread has the same principles of this thread which already existed for a little while longer and same objective is present. Please use the linked thread to continue the creativity! to CYOC P.S - After doing a search, it seems that there were only 3 of these threads, so this would have been version 3. :P" *The banning or Nation Creation by the Forum Moderators.Category:Meta-Articles Category:Potential Junk